versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Sith Trooper
The Sith Troopers made up the bulk of the Sith Eternal's Final Order. They were composed of soldiers whose free will was completely stripped in favor of pure loyalty. Background Following Darth Sidious' return, he created the Sith Eternal - a 'New Empire' - forming the First Order with it, while keeping the Final Order a secret. The latter would be the most powerful force the galaxy has ever seen, but to conquer it, good soldiers are needed. Just as the First Order did, the Final Order kidnapped children and brainwashed them to become loyal soldiers to the Sith, training them in a way similar yet superior to how the Clone Troopers were raised during the Clone Wars. They were most often separated into battalions of 5000 men, each given a numerical designation alongside the title of a Sith Lord. Stats Attack Potency: At least Small Building Level physically (Superior to average Stormtroopers, such as FN-2187, who can destroy blasterproof armor with a riot control baton.) and with blasters (Their weapons should possess such firepower, as it is average for blasters of such type.), Large Building Level+ with heavy weapons such as the F-11ABA (Likely superior to Thermal Detonators.) Speed: At least Peak Human, Subsonic+ travel speed with Jetpacks, Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with blasters Durability: At least Small Building Level physically (FN-2187 survived an attack from FN-2199 using the same weapon the former used to destroy Phasma's armor.) and with armor (Should be no less durable than Clone Trooper armor, which can allow its wearer to withstand blaster bolts hitting non-vital spots and continue fighting.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: The Sith Troopers are taken from their families at an early age birth and trained in combat since early childhood. They are mostly composed of soldiers designed to take orders, but officers or high-ranking Troopers exist that lead squads into battle. Stamina: Since they are trained from an early age, their endurance would be superior to most elite soldiers. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Techniques *'Seeker Tactics:' Scans the area, revealing nearby enemies for 15 seconds. *'Combat Rush:' Increases sprinting speed and allows the Sith Trooper to regenerate health with every defeated enemy. Lasts 12 seconds and increases duration by 3 additional seconds with each defeated enemy. Equipment *'Armor:' Red, reminiscent of blood, muscle, and Sith lightsaber blades. Capable of stopping a blaster bolt enough to allow the Trooper to keep fighting with minimal pain endured, while the angular planes assist in deflecting the blasters. The helmet possesses an atmosphere filtration system and underneath the actual armor is a corrugated body glove with an internal atmosphere, allowing the wearer to survive for a limited period of time in hostile environments, including the vacuum of space. The helmets also broadcast battlefield data to commanders, giving them an overview of combat conditions, and posses targetting systems, giving the Sith Trooper an advantage even low light or smoke-obscured conditions. **'NJP-900 Integrated Jetpack:' Sith Jet Troopers had these built into the back of their armor, allowing air superiority. Equipped with gyroscopes within the jetpack to adjust to movement and increases of speed. Connected to the user's visor, giving them technical information during flight. *'Oppression Grenade:' A grenade that damages nearby enemies upon detonation, while also releasing a cloud that blocks their ability to heal or recover health. *'ST-W48 Blaster:' The standard rifle utilized by Sith Troopers. Possesses a rate of fire of 620 RPM. Has a stock that could be removed for combat in tight spaces. Possesses a quarrel-bolt launcher below the barrel using upgraded bowcaster technology that can charge up before firing a powerful explosive shot. St-w48.jpg|ST-W48 Blaster Rifle FWMB-10b.jpg|FWMB-10B Repeating Blaster f11aba.jpg|F-11ABA Heavy Blaster Cannon *'FWMB-10 Repeating Blaster:' Some Sith Troopers utilized the FWMB-10 as an alternative to the ST-W48. The FMBW-10, also known as the Megablaster, is a heavy blaster, most often utilized by First Order heavy assault troopers. It possessed integrated monopods which could be extended for support. Manufactured by Sonn-Blas. *'F-11ABA Heavy Blaster Cannons:' Utilized by Sith Jet Troopers. Has an amplified barrel, allowing the weapon to produce powerful explosive rounds. Connected to the user's visor, granting increased accuracy and battlefield awareness. Weaknesses *Blaster weapons need to be vented before they overheat, making them unable to shoot until the venting process is complete (which usually lasts about a second or more, depending on the weapon). *Lack any form of free will, and are thus reliant on their commanders for decision-making and battle tactics. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soldier Category:Disney Category:Star Wars Category:Peak Human Speed Category:Peak Human Level Category:Small Building Level Category:Large Building Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters